


It's a Brothel, Really...

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stripper!Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Brothel, Really...

It's a brothel, really..

Not a 'whorehouse'.

Not a 'den of vice'.

Not a 'cathouse'.

It was a brothel. All those other nicknames just made him feel cheap. Okay, technically he was cheap. But not a cheap as the others. He'd gotten his own package when he arrived. Thus, making him better than most, rarely did one person come with a package, it was usually two, or at the most, three. But he got his own. The 'Innocent Virgin Package' he believed that's what Louis told him they were calling it...

Maybe it was his big, blue Bambi eyes. Or his small stature that made him look so clueless, inexperienced.

But they'd given it to him, and told him to play the part, or get out. Now, seeing as to how Niall has nowhere to go.. (Father kicked 'im out after finding out he was gay, very cliche, very tragic..) Niall would gladly act meek, and scared to touch himself in front of strangers. He'd gladly act like it was his first time (far from it, actually) doing "stuff like this" as he'd like to say to his clients.

But today was his favorite kind of day. The days that the universe decided he'd had enough perv-y old men in his room. The universe had sent him something beautiful.

A knock on the door and Niall's up off the bed to answer it. He opens it to find a chest, he cranes his neck up, and up. Oh, there it is, a face. Ooh, and it's a pretty one too. Niall blushes, it's apart of the routine, really. It had nothing to do with the chestnut mop of curls that lay just above his forest green eyes. And, God, those fucking dimples, and his lips are pinker than fucking- Niall cuts his thoughts off there, feel his cock stir in his pants. Because he 'can't get hard too soon' also according to Louis, he just likes to take the fun out of shit for Niall.

"Um, H-hi." He stutters nervously playing with the bottom of his soft pink polo, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. The brunete's smug grin widened as he pushed his way into Niall's room. Niall watched him observe all of his thing, he turned to look back at Louis, who had escorted the man to his room. He was just standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's very important Niall, treat him well." He whispers looking over at the guy, Harry, he's still snooping around Niall's room. Niall knew that 'very important' really meant 'very rich' and that he had to be on his best behavior. Niall nods, slowly closing the door. He turns around to the smirking brunette. Dimples, that's great... He shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Um, so, I-I'm Niall," the blond awkwardly holding out his clammy palm, not moving his back away from where it was, pressed against the door. The tall lad strides over to Niall, his hair jostles slightly with every step. He grabs Niall's smaller hand, not breaking eye contact, he lifts it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to each knuckle bump.

"Harry," He weaves his nimble fingers into the smaller boy's left hand and presses Niall's hand gently against the door along with his. He cranes his neck down, pressing his soft lips on the edge of Niall's lips in what was almost a kiss but not quite. "You smell lovely," he breaths in Niall's ears, nipping on the lobe before moving down to his jawline, pressing soft kisses, softly biting down all the way down to the juncture where his neck ans shoulder needs. Niall whimpers softly when he bites hard enough to leave a light pink bruise behind.

He places his thigh between the Niall's thighs, slowly rubbing it up and down. Niall whined gripped Harry's upper arm as spikes of pleasure hit him going straight to the growing (and now very evident) bulge in his white shorts. Harry snaked his hands under Niall's shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the ground in one swift movement. He stood back, just looking.

He probably was no stranger to sex either...

The smug smirk that had etched itself into Harry's features broadens as he unashamedly examined Niall's pale chest. How he wasn't exactly muscly, but toned. The rosy buds that were Niall's nipples. Harry liked those the most. He slowly - almost hesitantly, even - reached out his hands, he rubbed calloused palm over the pert bud, loving the sharp intake of breath. "Ngh.. D-do it again.." he pants, flushed cheek pressed against the cool wooden door.

Harry's curls swayed slightly as he shook his head, "Tsk, tsk Niall. What do we say?" His smirk was apparent in his voice, loving how much control he had over the blond. He roughly pushing his leg up and into his straining bulge.

"Oh god - fuck," Niall whimpers, bucking his hips up into Harry, he grips Harry shirt even tighter as if holding on for dear life. "Please, please! Do it again!" He begs, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth as Harry rolls both of his pink nipples between his thumb and his index finger. Niall groans, grinding his hips into Harry's leg. Niall could feel the familiar coil of heat and pleasure at the pit of his stomach. "H-Harry! I'm gonna - I'm gonna, ngh-" And honestly, a little part of Niall was happy that Harry had spared him the embarrassment of cumming in his pants.

"Go sit on the bed," he breaths, not even trying to hide his straining dick. "Take off your pants." Niall nodded, trying to catch his breath because fuck he's never felt so good in his fucking life. Niall walked to the bed with wobbling knees, he sat. He took off his pants. Niall finally gathered up enough courage to look up at Harry, he was just massaging his dick through his dark denim jeans, his eyes were dark, clouded with lust, want. "God Niall, your already wet," he takes a second to admire the apparent damp spot of pre-cum on the front of Niall's boxer briefs. "Look at you, all beautiful, needy, so desperate for my touch." He says in a drawl slower than usual. Harry basically glides over to Niall once he was standing right in front of the boy, he pushed him back onto the bed, the rusty springs making an unusual sound.

He crawls on top of the smaller boy, pinning his wrist to the bed. Niall struggled and Harry squeezed his wrists so hard so he figured he just beg, they usually liked that. "Harry," he whined, trying to slip his wrist out of the brunette's grasp. Harry lowered his mouth to the stiff bud. He bit the right lightly, rolling the bud in between his teeth, Niall whimpered, throwing his head back into the he pillow. Harry placed his legs on either side of Niall's thighs, rubbing the rough fabric. he instinctively bucked his hips, trying to gain more friction, hands still pinned to the bed. "Please, please. I- I need," he whimpers, moving his flushed head from side to side.

He runs his wet tongue over the sensitive nipples. He stops, ignoring Niall's pleas of 'No, no, d-do it again'. He pushed Niall's chest down on the bed. He dips his head down, pressing light kisses to his chest and lets his grip on Niall's wrists loosen, and slowly, very slowly he slides his hands down Niall's small frame. He nuzzles his nose in the soft brown at the bottom of is faint abs. Harry licks the tip of Niall's dick through his briefs. "God Niall," he chuckles, voice deeper than usual "Taste so fucking good," he suckles on the head, a string of spit stretches from the damp patch of spit and cum to his bottom lip. 

He pulls his briefs down, kissing his hipbones before before taking Niall's flushed cock in his mouth. He pulls back slowly, only keeping the head in his mouth. Spikes of pleasure rush through Niall, he grips the white sheets of his bed, trying not to buck into the wet heat of Harry's mouth, he pushes his face into the pillow trying to muffle his embarrassingly loud sounds.

Eventually he bucks his hips up, hitting the back of his throat. "Fuck, please, please," he pants, Harry pins his hips to the bed. 

"No, no, no," he chuckles, smarmy grin not faltering once. "Just relax and let me help you," He licks the spurting pre-cum off of tip, he took each inch down slowly, savoring each muffled whine that escaped the blond's lips. When the tip of Niall's dick touch the back of his throat it takes everything in him not to pull back.

He slams his head down on Niall's cock swallowing him whole, he fights back the small tears. Niall gasped, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "Harry I'm gonna-" before he can finish his sentence the wet heat of Harry's throat tightens around shaft and that's all it takes to make him come undone, hot white spurts of cum shooting down Harry's throat as he struggles not to choke because damn, he hasn't made anyone cum this much since... ever, actually....

Harry drops his dick out of his mouth with a loud suction sound, he laughs, licking some cum off of his bottom lip. "God," he chuckles softly, leaning down to hover over Niall, pressing soft kisses to his lips waiting for him to catch his breath, really. "You were so good, such a good boy for me."

Niall smiles, slowly reaching his hand up to play with Harry's curls when he feels something nudge against his thigh. He lowers his eyes to see an obvious bulge in Harry's pants. "But what about-"

"No," he whispers, playing with some of Niall hair. "We'll worry about me later, yeah? Sleep now, you've worked hard today." He rubs the back of his hand down the side of his flushed cheek.

Niall nods his head jerkily "Yeah," He breaths, because people don't go to a whorehouse to give pleasure, they go to get. Well.. at least that's what Niall had been taught. But Harry, he was different. "I will." He sighs laying his head against the soft pillow. Why hadn't Harry left him yet? Why hadn't he been out the door by now, thanking Louis for giving him his best worker? Niall unknowingly pressed his back into Harry's warm chest. And if Harry wrapped his arm around Niall, so what?

And for the first time in a long time Niall finally feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: The_Obfuscators_Canard
> 
> Prompts are open.
> 
> -A


End file.
